1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multicolor recording apparatus, and in particular to improvements in an ink supply system for supplying ink to the recording means thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multicolor recording apparatus, for example, a color ink jet printer, has a plurality of ink jet heads discharging yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (B) inks and effects recording of colored images, but some printers are provided with a plurality of ink jet heads discharging ink of the same color. In such printers, it is necessary to construct an ink supply system capable of supplying ink simply and properly from ink tanks of distinct colors to the plurality of ink jet heads of the same color.